Keep Going
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: He had no supernatural speed or strength. No superior knowledge of how to stop the Kanima. No, all he had was quick sarcastic wit and a heart full of good intentions. Tag to 2x12. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I'm starting to make a habit out of writing episode tags. I just can't help it. I absolutely loved the finale tonight; it just could have used a little more Stiles. If you guys know my writing by now then yes, you caught me: I created a Scott&Stiles friendship scene out of thin air! This is what I would have liked to see happen in tonight's nearly perfect end to the second season.

* * *

"I'm not a hero."

Stiles stared off into space, the truth in his words ringing in his ears. His eyes burned and he realized that for what seemed like the millionth time today, he was close to tears. He shook his head and wiped his eyes stubbornly. His hand slid from over his eyes and rested under his chin.

Tonight had gone exactly as he had expected it to. Chaos, screams, blood, pain. Things that used to be foreign to him were now familiar. He knew the second he saw Jackson and Gerard in the locker room that it was not just a game they were playing in. It was a battle.

They won the game, but they lost the battle.

He had finally voiced his fears to Scott. He had finally told him how terrified of losing his father he was, how helpless he felt, how scared he was that they were going to lose.

Scott had tried to reassure him, to tell him that it was alright. Stiles didn't believe him because he knew it was a lie. He knew that despite what Scott said or did, he was still weak. He knew that he could do nothing to defend the ones he loves.

Stiles' throat tightened as he remembered the sheer panic that had engulfed him as the lights on the field went out. Images of Jackson slicing his claws into his father, into Lydia had flashed across his mind; along with the overwhelmingly true feeling that he could do nothing to stop it.

He had no supernatural speed or strength.

No superior knowledge of how to stop the Kanima.

No, all he had was quick sarcastic wit and a heart full of good intentions.

Then there had been a hand over his mouth, an arm around his chest, and he had been pulled away from the screams.

He slammed his hand down on his desk as he remembered the frustration he had felt. He hadn't been able to fight off a simple human being and here he was, thinking he had a chance to stop a supernatural creature stronger than anything he could imagine.

He stood slowly and walked to his bed. He picked up his phone and saw that he had missed ten more calls from Scott.

Guilt picked at his thoughts for a moment before he turned his phone off completely. Any other time he would have called back after the first ring. Not tonight though. Tonight he was going to sleep because it was all he could think of doing that didn't make him shake with fear.

He laid down, not bothering to turn off the light, and buried his face in his pillow. His eyes closed for a brief moment before a light knock on his door forced them open.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would be sleeping."

Stiles sat up slightly and stared at his best friend standing in his doorway with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"I wasn't," Stiles replied shortly. "Just laid down."

"Right," Scott returned awkwardly.

Stiles swung his legs over the side of his bed so he was sitting up.

"Well," Stiles gestured for Scott to come in. "Do you need to be invited in? I don't think I could handle it if you told me you're a vampire now."

Scott laughed softly at his friend's unusual humor. He could always count on Stiles to diffuse the most tense moments and make him smile.

"I can't stay long," Scott explained. He left the doorway anyway and took a seat next to Stiles. "Isaac and I are going to Derek."

"Right," Stiles nodded. "Jackson."

Scott nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone," Stiles said quickly. "I had a lot on my mind. But now that you've seen that I'm alright, you can go. I don't want to be the one to stop you from seeing this thing through in time."

Scott looked at Stiles sharply. His jaw clenched angrily as he took in the bloodied abrasion on his friend's cheek and the split lip.

"Are you though?" Scott questioned.

Stiles looked at him questioningly.

"Are you really alright?"

Stiles shrugged and motioned to his face. "This?" He laughed. "This is nothing dude. It makes me look tough for once."

Scott shook his head, not amused. He looked at the teen sitting before him; really looked. He saw the way Stiles' fingers fumbled with his mattress cover. He took in how tense his shoulders were. He observed that his feet hadn't stopped moving since they had touched the floor. He saw through the fake smile he wore. Mostly though he saw the shudders that kept running through his body and how badly he was trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"You're safe now Stiles," Scott told his friend softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I'm sorry Gerard ever got the chance to get near you. But you're alright now."

Stiles laughed darkly and shook his head.

"I told you Scott, I'm fine."

"You're not fine dude," Scott said. "I know you better than I know myself and you're not fine."

"You really believe that Scott?" Stiles shot back. "You hardly have time to notice anything about me lately."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, confused.

"Did you know I actually went and talked to the guidance counselor the other day? Me, seeking guidance from a stranger."

"No, I didn't know," Scott shook his head, feeling guilty. "Why?"

Stiles stood up and started pacing. "Because I'm terrified!"

Scott stood too, trying to think of something to say to help. He was never good with words. He watched his friend pace and wondered how he could have possibly missed something this huge going on with the person he called his best friend.

"I don't sleep anymore," Stiles admitted. "I feel like I'm constantly waiting for the next horrific thing to happen. It's driving me insane. I just want one moment where my mind can turn off. I thought talking to her, to the counselor would help but it didn't. Not after tonight."

Scott stared at Stiles feeling like world's worst friend. He had no idea that all of this was hidden under Stiles' sarcastic exterior.

"All she did was quote Winston Churchill. She didn't even have anything original," Stiles finished bitterly.

"What was the quote?" Scott asked.

Stiles jumped slightly at Scott's voice as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"If you're going through hell, keep going."

Scott nodded, "Seems fitting."

Stiles nodded in return. He walked and sank back onto his bed. Scott did the same.

"Look," Scott started. "I'm so sorry that it's taken this long for me to figure out that you're going through this stuff. And I'm even sorrier that I don't have time to stay and help you with it all."

"Wha-"

"No, let me finish," Scott continued before Stiles could get a word in. "I have to go help Jackson. If I don't he'll die tonight, I know it."

Stiles nodded, understanding completely.

"About what you said at the game earlier," Scott continued. "You may not be able to do the things that I can do, but you can do more. You aren't useless Stiles. You save my life on a daily basis. It's about time I returned the favor."

"Scott, you don't have to-"

"I have a plan," Scott cut him off again. "I don't have time to tell you about it right now. But trust me, after tonight you won't have to be terrified anymore." He gripped Stiles shoulder tightly and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I promise."

Stiles nodded and noticed that his eyes were starting burn again.

"And don't feel guilty for not coming with me," Scott insisted. "You need a night off."

Stiles laughed half-heartedly.

"Just be careful okay?" he pressed.

Scott nodded, "I'm always careful."

Scott stood and pulled out his phone, ready to call Isaac to let him know he was coming outside.

"Thanks Scott," Stiles said softly.

"Get some sleep Stiles." Scott smiled. He walked out of the room with a renewed conviction to hurt Gerard.

Stiles reclined back on his bed, his head hitting the pillow for the third time that night. Scott's words were replaying in his mind. He forced his eyes to close and took a deep, calming breath.

"Ah, screw this," he jumped up.

He grabbed his phone and his keys and headed out the door, his finger finding Lydia's name and lifting the phone to his ear.

"Lydia," Stiles spoke into the phone. "You still want to help?"

He waited a moment and then smiled.

"I'll pick you up in ten."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
